Of Mice and Mermaids
by Mazz84
Summary: i don't have a good summary here, but it's basically a re-telling of The Little Mermaid with Basil and co from The Great Mouse Detective. what will happen? i don't know, but looking forward to finding out. Mazz.xx
1. Chapter 1

_** Just posting this chapter to see if there are any takers.**_

_**Basil the Great Mouse Detective opened the door for me about everything Sherlocky, and everyone loves the Little Mermaid (if you don't…WTF is wrong with you!) **_

_**The story has events and elements of the Mermaid movies and takes place after TGMD. I don't own anything but the story. All characters belong to Disney.**_

* * *

Of Mice and Mermaids.

Chapter 1

It was a night in London with the weather for London… lots of rain.

On top of the wall that ran along the river Thames three shadows dashed. As they ducked in and out of the dimly lit street lamps they were revealed to be a green lizard and two mice. All three were dressed as though they were human which was an odd sight if anyone saw it. The lizard was dressed in all black complete with a flat cap, a dirty tiny sack flung over his back. The sack had little holes in the rough material which made it sparkle as the light caught it. The two mice close behind him were complete polar opposites: one thin and one fat. The thin one dressed in various shades of brown, the faster of the two, skipped over loose bits of brick as he raced after his quarry. The larger of the two in a grey suit slowed down to catch his breath.

"Quickly, Dawson!" Shouted his friend. "No time for dilly-dallying. He's getting away!"

"Basil…Wait!" He called back between pants, clutching his side with a stitch. "Basil!" He called again, but Basil was already gone ducking out of the glow of the lamp above and out of sight. Suddenly there came a shout from further ahead and the un-mistakable sound of something hitting the water below. "Basil!"

Peering over the old dock wall Dawson saw the last remaining bubbles rise to the surface and burst. His tiny heart thudded against his chest waiting for any sign of life, dread quickly followed when he found none. In his panicked state he failed to notice another quieter splash nearby.

* * *

The coldness of the Thames shocked Basil enough to open his eyes. He couldn't see a damn thing thanks to the murkiness of the water…no, wait…there was _something_. A dark shape was in the water. It was long and thick. A log from the dockyards maybe? Basil waved his arms around, trying to get momentum to get out of the river, and found that he couldn't move his legs. Reaching down to his feet he remembered the lizard lashing out, something wrapping around his ankles causing him to lose his footing, resulting in the predicament he was in now…and rapidly running out of air.

The mouse detective closed his eyes, willing his lungs not to contract and release the last of the air he had while trying to untangle the rope at his feet. The water around him moved a little making him open them again, and at seeing _what _had made it move, his mouth opened in a silent scream (though he would later deny it.).

It was a human girl.

Before Basil could begin to make sense of it his body screamed in pain. Clutching his chest with one hand, the other flayed around, trying to get to the surface, but it was no use. He could feel the blackness of unconsciousness creep up on him. The last thing he remembered clearly was the girl reaching for him…

Coughing and spluttering he awoke sometime later to something thin and long rubbing his back softly. Taking deep and welcoming breaths Basil struggled to his hands and knees. Once he had calmed down some-what, he sat back with a sigh rubbing the back of his neck. It was then he heard the faint splashing behind him. Eyes widening, the brown mouse turned and came face to face with his rescuer.

The girl he had seen under the water was staring right at him, her hand raised and single finger curling. It took Basil a second to realise that it had been said finger rubbing his back. It took another couple of seconds to see that they had ended up on the stone steps a little way from where he had been chasing the robber. The robber! Quickly looking at his feet he frowned finding them unbound, he looked up at the girl with a raised brow in question. She smiled bashfully back, tucking her long hair behind her ear and moved slowly closer, using the shallow steps to heave herself up. Basil suddenly felt his face heat up as her bare shoulders were revealed and scooted backwards, stumbling as he did so. The girl shook her head in alarm. Reaching out she curled her hand around him letting him lean against it. Basil used her thumb, like a hand-rail, to steady himself. He sighed deeply and then shivered violently; the dangers being in very cold water making them-selves known. The girl bit her lower lip unable to help and desperately looked along the top of the wall for any sign of the other animal she had seen. A faint sound, almost un-hearable, made her look back at the sodden land creature who, in turn, looked back...and then behind her.

The sound came again, a little louder this time, "T-Tail?" She bit her lip again and slowly nodded, knowing she was breaking the biggest rule of her people. The mouse huffed out a shaky breath and smiled exhaustedly at her, "Lucky…" her eyes narrowed in puzzlement, but then widened in alarm when another voice shouted, "Basil? Basil!"

When Dawson had managed to make his way down the steps he found Basil sitting in a tiny puddle staring out into the distance and the river beyond. "Basil? My word you gave me such a fright! What happened?"

The mouse detective looked out to the boats anchored along the banks of the Thames in a daze, "He got away…" He murmured softly, eyes glued to one boat in particular, "Did he get away?"

"He did, but…Basil, you're freezing!" Dawson quickly took off his outer coat and draped it over the thinner mouse' shoulders. "Let's get you back to Baker Street. Mrs Judson will draw you a nice warm bath and fetch you some freshly baked cheese crumpets. Now come on, home." With a grunt he heaved the soaking detective up; wrapping an arm around his neck, walking them away from the river. They took the steps one at a time, climbing slowly, taking even longer than necessary as Basil kept looking over his shoulder to the murky waters. "What the deuce are you staring at, old chap?" Dawson asked after one time too many.

Basil blinked slowly, turned his head towards Dawson and shrugged, "It's nothing, my dear doctor. Now…" he sniffed, "let's get back home and out of these wet things. We have work to do."

Behind one of the boats a shadow poked its head out and, seeing the two mice clamber up the stone wall to the street above, smiled softly. Taking a deep breath they dived into the water leaving behind the smallest ring of ripples…

…And heading for a load of trouble when they got home. To the under-water kingdom of Atlantica.

* * *

_**Well, there you go. Pilot chapter is done.**_

_**I do have plans for more, let me know if you think i should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_**Some-where under the sea…**_

King Triton was not in a happy mood. First, his chariot was still awaiting repairs (but that was a minor problem.) Second, the meeting between the warring octopi of the north coral and the singing fish of the south shores had not gone as planned. And now…

"YOU LOST HER!" The King's voice thundered around the Throne Room. The two guards in front of him bowed their heads in shame, their tails trembling. "Where did you last see her?"

The light haired of the two gulped before lifted his head and speaking. "Sire, w-we last saw the P-Princess by the sea-weed gardens p-playing with the baby sea-horses." The dark-skinned guard beside him nodded vigorously.

Triton raised a lone white brow, "And then?"

"W-well… it is the time of year for the whales to migrate to warmer seas, as you know your majesty, we…we think your daughter slipped away while we tried to keep the crowds under control and-"

"Enough!" Triton rubbed between his eyes with a sigh, "That's enough. Just…just find her before something bad happens." The two guards saluted and swam away, once he was alone Triton lowered his hand: there was the smallest hint of a smile, "What am I going to do with you, Ariel?" He was thinking how to handle the situation when a very distinctive voice sounded by his elbow,

"De band is comin' along, your majesty. You should see de star-fish! Little movers de whole lot of 'em."

Triton blinked and looked down. Seeing the small red crab a smile slowly appeared, "Ah, Sebastian! I have a little job for you."

* * *

The King's youngest daughter looked around the small cavern she had made her own, her bright blue eyes wide with child-like wonder. Safe from her father's eyes Princess Ariel was able to enjoy her secret, and slightly dangerous, passion in peace.

The young mermaid reached into her sack and pulled out a twisted piece of metal tubing with a flat round base. She turned it in her hands with a puzzled expression before darting off leaving behind a cloud of bubbles. Ariel swam, nearly all the way up to the top, until she found what she was looking for. With a giggle she settled the newest addition in its place and clapped her hands with glee. "I knew it! I knew it had a twin! Now what do you suppose these holes at the top are for?" Taking the pair she peered inside the holes, hoping to find a clue and sighed when she found none. "I'll find out…one day I'll get there." Replacing her trophies she gazed out of the hole of the cavern, where the sunlight streamed through the water, and clasped her hands against her chest. "One day…"

"Ariel? Ariel!" The muffled voice came from behind the slab that sealed off the opening to the cave. "Ariel, let me in!"

"Founder?" Ariel quickly dived back down and rolled the slab to the side, just enough mind, to let a little round yellow fish swim through. Once her best friend was clear she rolled the rock back and leaned against it. "No-one saw you did they?"

"Of course not!" Founder puffed out his chest. "I'm Founder the Bullet! The fastest thing in these waters."

Ariel giggled, "You mean the chubbiest thing. You guppy." Playfully she poked him in the belly; the fish laughed and flapped his fins, "Oh… you're ticklish?" She reached for him again, "You give up?" Flounder managed to wriggle free and dashed off with a giggle. Ariel swam after him wiggling her fingers, a menacing smile on her face, "Come here little fishy." Reaching a shelf, Flounder was no-where to be seen, Ariel folded her arms and cocked her head thoughtfully, "Hmm… where could he be?" Out of the corner of her vision, somewhere to her right, she saw a tiny trail of bubbles rise out from behind a faded painting. The Princess smirked, "Ah, well…" she went, "I guess you don't want to see the new tiny treasures I got from the other night then?"

"Tiny treasures!" Ariel grinned. If there was one thing that Flounder liked about her passion for humans things, it was the tiny objects that had suddenly started to appear and because they were small he wasn't that scared of them as he was of the big human things. "Tiny treasures, tiny treasures!" He sang swimming out of his hiding place and right into Ariel's arms. He smiled up at her, "What'd you find? Show me, show me!"

She laughed, "OK…OK. You grab the casket and I'll get my bag." Flounder nodded and hurried to find the special box that she kept the little things in. Re-grouping at the bottom of the cavern Ariel emptied her sack on a flat rock, which served as a table, as Flounder swam up with a decorated jewellery box between his fins. With pride he opened it and peered inside. Ariel carefully placed her finds in the box (a hat stand, a cart wheel and two metal marbles joined together by a length of rope) and picked up a tiny wooded stick with many metal teeth on the end, "I found out what this one is called…the humans call it a rake, so I guess they called it a rake too."

"Have you seen any yet?" Flounder was playing with a mini rocking horse, if Ariel had to guess she would say that it was his favourite, when she didn't reply he looked up. A cute pink had suddenly bloomed on Ariel's cheeks, his mouth dropped open. "You saw one!? What are they like?"

She grinned, "Oh, Flounder, I didn't just see…I met one and they're _**not**_ humans! They're little land creatures." She hugged herself and swayed happily. "And I think…Flounder, I think he likes me!"

Flounder bopped his nose against her arm, "He?" Ariel nodded shyly, flushing again and tidying up, "Tell me what happened, please…pretty please!" Once the area was clear the young mermaid sat on the flat-rock and patted her lap, he curled up and looked at her with big eyes. "Please?" Ariel nodded, he grinned and started firing off multiple questions: "Why did he see you? What did he look like? What's his name?"

"Whoa! Hold on. All in good time." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, "How we met is a bit complicated but I can tell you his name." Flounder nodded, "Well, his name is…"

* * *

"…_Basil." _

In the deepest, darkest corners of the seven seas the word echoed around another cave, but this cave was a far cry from the homely one of Ariel: it was barren; the only pieces of furniture were a big cupboard mounted on the wall shaped like a sea-shell, a dresser with a huge mirror and matching stool. Standing in the centre of the room looked like a cauldron of sorts with a bubble floating above it.

Ariel's head and shoulders appeared in the bubble as she told her story, seemingly to the empty room, but oh no… a trail of bubbles came from the far corner of the chamber, and from the shadows a low, husky voice murmured, "So the mer-brat is in love with a land-walker, huh?" The owner leaned forward; eyes fixed on the Princess and gleaming dangerously. "And not just any land-walker but a _**tiny **_land-walker." Ruby red lips scrunched up in a pout, "Don't think Daddy's gonna like that." By the cave's entrance two grey eels woke up from their nap, looked up from their place on the floor and titled their heads, "You know what to do, my darlings. We're back in the game!" The eels grinned sinisterly, bowed their heads and swam out as fast as they could. Once they were gone red lips pulled back into a smirk, "Tritons throne will be mine. She is the key. The little one will come to me like so many before her and who am I to stand in the way of her heart's desire?" They snorted, "I'm the sea-witch, that's who!" She snickered smugly, shoulders shaking as the snicker turned into a full-fledge belly laugh.

* * *

_**Chapter 2!**_

_**Sorry for delay but I just gotten over stomach virus, so bad. Other thing: I forgotten how Ariel and co flowed, so had to watch movies and cartoon but I think I did OK.**_

_**Oh! And big thank-you**_ _**yasdnilgoth for review and spurring me on. Hugs! **_

_**Fingers crossed for chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

(Hugs to those who get the Holmes reference!)

* * *

Chapter 3.

A few days had passed since the chanced meeting between mouse and mermaid. Ariel longed to return to the surface, as she'd heard from her sea-gull friend—Scuttle, that Basil had been sighted by the wall where they had met. According to the sea-gulls city pals, the mouse had been asking questions concerning the robber that he'd been chasing. Now from Ariel could gather: the thief, while on another job, had unexpectedly come into procession of a rare and valuable golden ring and was rushing back to his Master with the goods before running into Basil…and the rest, as they say, was history.

But unknown to Basil and the thief, they didn't know how _**rare**_ the ring was: it was _**THE **_rarest thing in the world, or the oceans, for that matter.

Atlantica was in a panic: a couple of moons ago the Royal Treasury had been breached by unknown assailants. The only thing stolen was the King's most cherished procession. The whole kingdom had been searched from top to bottom, everyone questioned, but the treasure had not been found. Ariel had gone alone, looking in places that she was sure the guards had missed before something compelled her to go top-side.

By day she acted normally, with Sebastian watching her every move, reporting to the King at the end of the day, but that all changed when night had fallen and she was able to explore to her hearts content... just like now for instance.

The thin beams of moon-light, that had managed to break through the surface of the sea, were like shimmering pillars of white in the dark waters. Everyone in the Palace was asleep…well, nearly everyone.

Ariel waited until her six sisters were sleeping before sneaking out, making her way to the Royal Treasury. Two large, buff guards were on duty making a frontal assault impossible. But Ariel was a Princess, and therefore, knew another way in. Making sure that the guards were not looking, the red-head swam around the back of the coral building to where a clump of purple sea-weed was growing and waited impatiently.

"Come on…come on! Where are you?" A couple of moments later she heard the faint panting of breaths and smiled in relief, "Finally!" She whispered.

Flounder rounded the corner pink cheeked and nearly shrieked when his friend tugged his tail. Ariel quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and prayed that the guards hadn't heard him. Flounder squirmed in her arms and she let go. The yellow fish was shaking uncontrollably. "D-Do we have to do this?"

Ariel nodded frantically, "You know we do. Daddy's put Sebastian on baby-sitting duty. I can't risk going in-land with him on my tail. I have to…I have to find out who took my Mother's ring. It's made of the rarest gem known under-water,"

"I remember this from school." Flounder chirped. "The ancient King of Atlantica found the jewel when he started building the Palace. He fell in love with the Princess of the neighbouring kingdom and as a wedding gift gave the gem, known as The Blue Cordelia, to her in the shape of a ring. It's been the tradition ever since."

Ariel smirked lightly, "Nice to know you pay attention…sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Sshh!" She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "The guards."

"Sorry." Flounder took a deep breath and slowly released it, "So, what's the plan?"

Ariel leaned back against the coral and sank down slowly, curling up her tail and resting her elbows on it. "Daddy's patrols have looked everywhere and they can't find it. So it got me thinking…If they can't find it under water, maybe…just maybe it's _**above**_ water."

"You don't mean…"

She shrugged, "You know the rumours about The Blue Cordelia: that if it strays from its resting place the nearest mer-people of royal blood are drawn to it to find it and bring it home. I don't think that mine and Basil's paths crossed by accident. Remember I told you about the robber he was chasing? They had the ring in their bag." The Princess reached up and tugged at her red locks, "The jewel is top-side, it's calling to me and I can't get to it. There's nothing I can do!"

"_Maybe there's something we can do." _

"_**Yes. We know some-one who can help you."**_

Flounder squeaked and dived behind Ariel. She looked around; her blue eyes widened spying two, long grey shapes swimming about in the sea-weed.

"Who…who are you?" The grey shapes moved into the light, the Princess gasped as two eels slithered forward and grinned showing little sharp fangs. "You're…you're…"

"_Willing to help those in need." _

"Help? You want to help me?" Ariel pulled Flounder from her hair and set him a side. The yellow fish trembled and shook uncontrollably watching the two eels.

"_**Yes. Come with us. We know some-one who can help you."**_

"I…I don't know."

"_Two heads are better than one when looking for something."_ One of the eels swam around her shoulders, brushing its tail along her bare skin, making her shudder. _"We can take you to her. She can help you."_

Ariel gulped loudly, "What are you…wait? Her? Her who?"

The two new comers nuzzled up together. Looking at her with big goo-goo eyes they whispered, **"Ursula."**

The Princess took a shuddering breath, bringing a hand to her chest to slow her rapidly beating heart. "The…the Sea-Witch?"

"Don't do it, Ariel!" Squeaked Flounder, one eel quickly wrapped him up in the floating sea-weed, silencing him. His eyes were pleading with Ariel not to go, but the Princess had already made up her mind.

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Ariel looked at the pair and nodded, "Take me to her." The eels grinned creepily and led the way.

Once they were gone Flounder managed to bite his way through the weeds and swam, as quickly as he could, to the Palace. He needed help and fast!

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the wait guys. Hopefully this should tide you over until next up-date. I have holiday coming up so I should be able to get some **_sodding_** work done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was gonna split this into 2 parts, but thought 'to hell with it'. If you want, please feel free to sing 'Poor Unfortunate Souls'.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

"Come in. Come in child." The woman's voice was welcoming, a little too welcoming. Ariel edged forward slowly but one of the eels nudged her from behind so she stumbled through the caverns' entrance. "We mustn't stand in doorways, it rude."

"If…If you're busy I can come back."

From the shadows a shape came forward. Long tentacles curled along the floor followed by a portly figure with a cropped head of hair of shocking white. The Sea-Witch saw her lingering and smiled, ruby red lips pulling back to reveal pearly white teeth. The female octopus bowed, "My dear, child. I rarely have such royalty visit my humble home. What can I do for you?"

Ariel gulped and swam forward, "Well, I'm sure you've heard that the Treasury was broken into—"

"Oh, yes." She smirked. "Number one suspect. I'm sorry to say that I had no part in it, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Ariel nodded, "And… you know where the stolen treasure is…"

"Y-Yes. I was wondering, Miss Sea-Witch if…"

"My dear call me Ursula, and of course I'll help you! I have just the thing." She dug around in an old chest. "Now listen carefully." She wrapped a tentacle around Ariel's shoulders, "I will make you a potion that will allow you to go top-side. This necklace," She held up a simple chain with a collection of pearls and fastened them around her neck, "will tell you how much time you have. When all the pearls have gone black, time's up. If you haven't found the treasure by then you'll turn back into a mermaid and belong to me." Ariel nodded in understanding. Ursula grinned, "Good! But, I expect something in return; you can't get something for nothing."

"But I don't have—"

The Sea-Witch silenced her with a tentacle over the mouth, "I'm not asking for much. A trifle really." There came a flash and a scroll and fish bone pen floated beside her. "All I want from you…is your _**voice**_."

"My voice?"

"Uh-huh. They don't like ladies who talk, they find it boring." Swimming to a cupboard Ursula started pulling out numerous bottles and jars, throwing them into a cauldron that sat between them. Ariel nibbled her bottom lip looking into the bubbling cauldron. Behind her back the Sea-Witch wiggled her fingers and watched as the Princess's eyes widened seeing a certain land creature (of course she knew the Princess's weakness) she looked over her shoulder at her pets and winked, they sniggered into their tails. "I'm a very busy woman, so… what will it be?" Ariel took a breath, took the pen and signed the bottom of the scroll. As soon as the deal was done the scroll curled up and flew into the Sea-Witch's hand. She cackled heartily, "It's done, then!" Over the cauldron she waved her hands muttering spells that Ariel didn't understand. The cavern suddenly filled with explosions, a white mist rose from the cauldron shrouding both of them. Ursula looked at the Princess with wild eyes and a manic smile; she pointed a finger at her, "Now sing!"

The cavern's walls echoed with Ariel's heavenly voice, from the cauldron wispy limbs rose and formed hands. The hands came toward her, she tried to jerk away but one reached down and held her by the waist. The other forced her mouth open and dived right into her throat. Ariel blinked back tears as her voice was pulled out, grasping her neck at the glowing ball, that was her voice, drifted away and was sucked into the golden shell that hung around Ursula's neck.

"Ariel!" Shouted two new voices.

Ursula laughed again, "Too late boys, too late!"

Flounder and Sebastian watched from the entrance in panic as a golden bubble surrounded Ariel and lifting her up and another tiny underwater tornado wrapped around her body. The Princess wriggled and struggled as the Sea-Witch's magic took effect: the tornado span faster and faster, tossing the Princess this way and that. Slowly it started to glow with golden light: her tail spilt into two legs, but the magic didn't stop there. The bubble started to grow smaller and smaller and then popped!

"Come on!" Shouted Sebastian swimming forward with Flounder closely behind. Together they grabbed a very different looking Princess and swam up to the surface with the Sea-Witch's triumph cackles following them.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed but idea came to me at work and had to get it typed before I forgot it. **

**I have holiday soon so expect a lot more. Hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the second part of the transformation scene. It's starts off half-way through the old chapter 4 with extra added on the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5.

The waters on the Thames were still until three figures burst through the river's surface. Flounder gasped taking in the dank air, eyes dancing around nervously to see if they had been seen. Beside him Sebastian clung onto one of his fins shivering with exhaustion. The crab looked between them and his eyes widened in horror.

"Scuttle?" He hissed loudly. He looked at the transformed Princess. Ariel had her head was down, her long hair covering her face so he didn't know how bad she looked. He could feel her limp body slipping from his claw. Any moment now she would be reclaimed by the sea. "Where are you mon?"

Flounder was looking scared now but was too tired to move very far. Suddenly high above them was a squawk. A second later the pair was splashed, the small wave made Ariel slip dangerously. Once everything had died down a cheery looking sea-gull was swimming in front of them.

He gave them a smile, "Weelll, lookie here." Scuttle leaned forward with narrowed eyes, "What are you boys doing so far from home?"

"…Her…Take…Hurry…" Flounder whimpered pathelticly. "…Hurry…"

"Wait, who?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance at the gull. "Her!" He gestured with his other claw at the body drapped between him and Flounder. Ariel slipped again, her head dipping in and out of the water. "De…De Princess!"

The sea-gull's mouth opened in shock, "Ariel! That's-" Ariel disappeared under the water. "Don't worry, sweetie! I got ya!" He dived under the surface and returned with a coughing and spluttering Princess on his back. "You gave me a fright there, Ariel. Uh…Ariel?" Blinking a couple of times, he slowly turned to look at the yellow fish and red crab. "What happened?"

Sebastian rubbed the back of his head, "Let's get to de shore and we'll tell you every-ding."

Minutes later and Ariel was safely to shore, sitting by broken boat parts and safe from prying eyes. Flounder and Sebastian told the sea-gull the whole story. The bird sat on the pebbled river-bank nodding every-so often. When they had finished their tale he let out a low whistle.

"Wow…so Ariel's like she is to find a ring?" Flounder nodded from the shallow waters. "And… the necklace will turn a different colour?" Sebastian made an 'uh-huh' noise, "What happens when all the pearls are black and she doesn't find the ring in time?"

Flounder looked at Ariel and sniffed sadly, "Ariel belongs to the Sea-Witch." Ariel brushed her fringe from her face, looked down at the strings of pearls around her neck and shrugged. "What are we gonna do? We can't keep an eye on her while she's top-side."

"Scuttle," Sebastian grabbed the bird's head, making him look right into his eyes, "think very carefully, mon. Any ideas?"

"Well…"

"What about Basil?" Flounder gasped and slapped his fins over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. Ariel glared at him with a frown.

Scuttle grinned, "Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

"You know him?" Flounder asked.

"Sure do. He's famous around here. Likes to solve puzzles and things. He's like a '_**peace-man'**_ or something."

Sebastian paced over the pebbles. "I can't believe I'm hearing dis! Dis is crazy!" Ariel stumbled out of her hiding place and placed a tiny hand on his claw, giving it a gentle squeeze. He sighed at her, "Oh, Princess…What am I gonna do with you?" She shrugged sadly.

"Now, Ariel," Scuttle hopped over with a scrap of cloth between his beak, "If you wanna pass off as one of these land-creatures, you gonna have to dress like one." He held up the cloth and started wrapping it around her body and securing it in place with washed-up bits of string. "There! You look great, kid!" Sebastian and Flounder glanced at each-other unconvinced. "Now all we need is…"

"OI! You there!"

"Quick! Scarper!" Scuttle flapped off and disappeared into the fog. Flounder and Sebastian took one last look at Ariel and quickly dived under the water. Ariel slumped onto a big pebble, hiding her face in her hands as footfalls grew closer.

"Miss?" Ariel looked up: a smartly dressed land-creature in dark blue wearing a rounded hat of the same colour crouched down beside her. "You alright there?" She shrugged and placed a hand to her temple. "Oh, you hit your head?" A nod. "Where you from?" Ariel started to point towards the river but, spying something in the water, pointed the other way towards to land. "Right. You better come with me. I know some-one who can help. Lives over in Baker Street. It's not far. Can you walk?" Ariel shook her head sadly, "It's alright, you just lean on me. On three: one, two…"

In the boat's shadow, Flounder and Sebastian watched as their beloved Princess was led away by the creature in blue.

"You think she's going to be OK?" Murmured Flounder with a sniff.

Sebastian shrugged, "I don't know, mon. But if de King finds out he's gonna turn me into crab-cakes!"

* * *

Soft violin music drifted through the open window of a gigantic brown-stone house on the corner of the street. Ariel lifted her head at the sound, a little smile on her face: she loved music, in any shape or form. The creature that had helped her at the river-bank, "Officer Reilly at your service, Miss." led her through the bushes to an alcove under the large building where was a tiny door with the numbers _**221 ½ **_printed on a wooden plauqe beside it. Reilly gave her a warm smile before reaching up and knocking softly.

Inside the humble abode a brown mouse slept fitfully on a battered couch next to the fire-place. His brow furrowed as the same dream replayed over and over…

_Rain pelted down on the pavement as he ran from their pursuers dragging her behind him. The shadow closed in, yellow eyes piercing through the darkness, clawed hands out-stretched and grabbing at them. They make it to the river, panting and clutching each-other, eyes darting around in blind panic. Suddenly behind them black limbs rise from the waters and grab the girl while he's tackled to the ground by the shadows, held down and unable to help as she's dragged down below…_

Loud knocking startled him from his slumber causing him to fall sideways off the couch. "Mrs Judson! Dawson!" Nothing. The knocking came again, louder this time. "Yes, yes! I'm coming!" Donning his favourite purple dressing gown, the mouse made his way to the door and opened it a crack but seeing the uniformed black mouse on his door-step grinned and opened it fully, "Reilly! Please tell me the Inspector's sent you over with a case."

Reilly tipped his cap, "Not quite, Mr Basil. I was on my rounds and found this," He pulled Ariel into view, "lovely lady on the bank. She's bumped her head and a little unsteady on her feet, thought the good Doctor could take a look."

Basil studied the young mouse at Reilly's side: Dressed in rags showed off her slender frame. Her fur was off- white in colour and dirtied. A thin layer of grey mud coated her bare feet. He drew his eyes upward, taking in all he could: Her hair was an unusual bright red and fell way past her waist. Around her neck sat a sting of creamy coloured balls, _**pearls**_ he corrected him-self. She had full pink lips and a cute button nose that sat in the middle of slightly rounded cheeks. Eyes continuing their journey up they stopped when she bashfully lifted her head and he could finally see her eyes. They were blue, the most perfect pair of sapphire blue eyes he'd ever seen.

He'd only seen that colour once before, and had since, spent many restless nights trying to forget. His own eyes widened, hand tightened on the door as they simply stared at each-other. They completely ignored Reilly as he stood, still holding Ariel up-right, looking back and forth between them as the silence grew.

After a few minutes, though, Basil broke the silence with a hushed, "It's you."

* * *

**OK guys, I have some bad news: I have other fics that need updating so I'll be leaving this fic for a little while (but don't worry I will be back!). **

**But because I'm nice I will give you a little spoiler... Some-one survived on that dark and stormy night at the end of GMD. I wonder who that could be? Hm...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter. Hopefully I did better this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Once Reilly had helped settle Ariel onto the couch, and bashfully said his good-byes, it was just her and Basil. The brown mouse paced in front of her, hands clasped behind his back and a thoughtful look on his face. Twice he stopped turning to face her, opening his mouth as if to say something, but closing it with a head shake to continue pacing. Ariel, unable to speak, nibbled her lip while wringing her hands in her lap.

The clock on the mantel chimed the hour and, at last, another mouse entered the house. Basil stopped his pacing, rushing out of Ariel's line of sight and quickly whispering in hushed tones to the new arrival. When he came back into view he was with a slightly portly mouse with a moustache. Ariel shrank back into the cushions as the other mouse stepped closer.

"It's quite alright, my dear. My name's Dawson, I'm a doctor. I'm here to help." Dawson edged closer, slowly opening his black medical bag and taking something out of it. Ariel, thinking it was a weapon of sorts, scrambled out of reach. Not used to her new legs or tail, the Princess tripped over and stumbled…right into Basil's arms.

Basil's hands automatically found them-selves on her waist to steady her. Not used to such close contact, feeling Ariel wriggling about as she regained her balance made him freeze on the spot. Dawson watched the light blush working its way over Basil's cheeks with growing amusement. "Um…" Ariel clutched at his shirt front, her eyes wide and pleading. "Dawson!" He hissed. "Help!"

Dawson hid a chuckle while getting out the supplies he would need to check Ariel over. "Maybe _**you**_ could lead her this way?" He patted the seat of Basil's chair.

Basil looked horrified, "How am I supposed to do _**that**_?" Dawson raised a brow and he blinked. "Oh! _**'Lead her'**_. A capital idea, Dawson, capital." Releasing him-self from Ariel's grasp, earning him a pout from the Princess, he took her by both hands, "Now, just follow me, my dear." and started walking backwards towards Dawson. Ariel watched his feet move and, gripping the mouse's hands tightly, took shaky steps forward.

_**One, two, three…**_ She counted, continuing going forward. Ariel looked up to see if she was doing it right. Judging by the encouraging smirk Basil gave her she was doing just fine.

* * *

Under the streets of London, in a dank and drearily abandoned wine cellar full of big wooden barrels, were a collection of smaller barrels that stood on their sides. If one were to quickly glance at them, it would seem they were arranged as some kind of little camp. Here was home to some of the meanest, roughest individuals you could ever have the mis-fortune to meet in a dark alley.

One such creature, a lizard in black, weaved his way past mice of all shapes, colours and size to come to a stop at a barrel with a large R printed above the opening in peeling gold paint. He gulped loudly clutching the neck of the sack he was carrying before knocking.

"Come in."

The lizard gulped again, taking the door-knob in hand and entering the chamber. The inside walls of the barrel were draped with flowing purple fabric. The far end of the barrel was cornered off with a divider of the same material (the private area of his Master) while the front was a living space of sorts. The lizard looked around; one rarely had the privilege to enter here since '_**That Night'**_ as it was known, and he was taking in by the simplicity of the arrangement.

Along the walls were tables stacked high with books and cabinets brimming with curios and one with just crystal figurines.

An ear splitting noise of nails on a black-board made him jump and cringe at the same time. Shaking slightly he turned to find a large rat with an eye-patch examining his hand. It was not just any hand though: it was metal, strapped to his arm by a leather brace and ending in very sharp claws. The rat walked, limping every other step, towards the lizard with the aid of a walking stick. His one good eye narrowed at said lizard as he cowered in the corner.

"This better be important, Bill." The rat drawled lazily. Bill nodded. "Sit down." Gesturing to two chairs: a stool and a high-back armchair, with a low rise table in between, he poured him-self a drink while Bill took a seat on the stool. The rat sat down opposite, carefully placed his glass on the table and crossed his legs, bringing his fingers-tips together as he waited. "Well?"

Bill swallowed hard, "Things didn't go quite to plan, Master." A twitch started in the rats' right cheek, "It wasn't my fault, Ratigan! Ba-Basil—"

"WHAT!" Thundered Ratigan, grabbing his wine glass and throwing it at Bill's head. The lizard ducked just in time to avoid getting hit. "That no good pip-squeak! How dare he poke his nose into my carefully laid plans!"

"But Ma-Master. It wasn't all wasted." Bill leaned down to retrieve his sack. "I...I found this washed up on the banks of the river." He reached into the bag and pulled out the ring. The rats' good eye widened in amazement, "Is it any good?"

Ratigan looked at the ring, his mouth hanging open a little, "Where did you get this?" He whispered.

"The river-bank, Sir. Washed up like I said." Ratigan snatched up the ring. Taking out a tiny eye glass he examined the blue gem at the top. "Is it any good?" He asked again.

"Leave us."

"Boss?"

"I said…LEAVE US!" Bill jumped from his seat and scrambled for the door. Once he was alone, Ratigan (former Criminal Master-mind and presumed dead by Basil) heaved him-self out of his chair slowly making his way to the display case that held his collection of crystal figures. Carefully placing the ring to one side he opened the case and took out a lone figure holding to the light in his metallic hand, making it sparkle. He pouted a little, "Poor Basil," he cooed, "he has no idea what he's gotten him-self into." He gently set the mermaid figurine next to the ring. Ratigan grinned evilly, already a plan forming in his brilliant mind. He chuckled darkly, "Oh he's in for a surprise. Or two."

* * *

**Ratigan is alive and well (sort of) and has entered the story! YAY!**

**I don't think he's quite right yet, working on it.**

**Ratigan does know about the rumours of The Blue Cordelia (he is a criminal master-mind after all) and that's not good.**

**As for me, I'm having SO much fun writing the next Basil/Ariel scenes (honestly Basil is NOT a pervert but, if you were in his shoes, could you resist a bubble covered Princess?)**

**Until next time…M.x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Big, big, BIG thank-you to**_ _**yasdnilgoth for the reviews, continuous support and spurring me on. I honestly didn't think this fic would take-off but we're seven chapters in and still going strong. Thank-you SO much. Hugs!**_

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Sebastian, hurry up!" Flounder weaved between the rocks closely followed by the crab. The news of Ariel's disappearance had reached the King, now the whole of Atlantica was searching the seas for two precious treasures of the Kingdom. The yellow fish took a sharp left and started swimming straight up towards the surface. Sebastian quickly followed, his eyes darting every-where, making sure they weren't seen or tailed.

Flounder broke through with a short gasp. The sunlight warmed his scales as he swam towards the little rock formation sticking out of the waters. Shortly afterwards was Sebastian, who reached out to grasp his tail fin, Flounder rolled his eyes tagging the crab along. The miss-matched pair reached the rock in time to catch the last of the conversation between the two sea-gulls, who were perched on the flat rocks. Their friend Scuttle smiled as they approached and waved.

"Heya, fellas! Meet Bella." The other bird grinned and waved from her nest. Bella looked just like Scuttle; except her whole head was black instead of white and her tail was missing some feathers. "Bella, this is Flounder and Sebastian. They're friends of Ariel."

"Oh! Zee Princess? Come. Come closer." With a wing she beckoned them closer. Sebastian crawled over and Flounder floated in the shallow waters. "I 'ave seen 'er. She is safe and well."

"Dank, goodness!" Sighed Sebastian, "De King is beside him-self! He knows she's missing as well as the ring."

"Do not worry, _**mon amie.**_" Flounder frowned at the female gull. She shrugged, "I am from over-seas so my speaking is... 'Ow you say _**bed**_?"

"I think you mean **bad**. But it doesn't matter, I got most of it." The fish grinned shyly.

Bella laughed, "Flounder, you are wonderful. _**Mon amie**_ means 'my friend' where I come from." He nodded. "Zee Princess is with Basil. She is fitting in good. She makes a good _**souris, non**_?"

Sebastian huffed, "We'll see about dat. Scuttle," his hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "Can we trust her?"

Scuttle nodded, "Bella's the best. She knows everything that happens in-land. She'll keep an eye on Ariel for us."

"If you say so, mon. Now, Bella," she cocked her head to one side. "Just we four know about Ariel. And we'd like to keep it dat way. Understand?"

Bella saluted, "Oui, mon Capitaine. I vill watch over 'er and report back at night-fall." Hopping up from her nest she flapped her wings and took to the skies. "Au revoir, mes amies!" She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the clouds.

The remaining three looked at each-other and hoped for the best.

* * *

"Poor thing. They should've called me from my bed sooner. Don't worry, dearie, I'm just getting you some things to wear. Can't have you running about starkers, can we?" Mrs Judson smiled shutting the door and making her way down the short corridor, muttering under her breath.

As she past a Grand-Father clock, and vanished around the corner, a shadow detached it-self from the wall and headed the direction she'd just come from. Basil sighed in relief, adjusting his tie and his waist-coat; he wasn't in the mood to play 20 questions with his house-keeper just now (not after she insisted that he'd give up his second best dressing-gown to their guest). He was passing the room that Mrs Judson had left when his sensitive hearing caught a soft thud inside. Curious, he had to go in and peek about. At first it seemed there was nothing out of the ordinary, but then he looked down…

"Oh my!" His eyes widened spying the wet heap on the floor. Ariel, it seemed, had attempted to get out of the bath un-aided. Still wobbly on her new legs, she had fallen and was now struggling to get up. At his squeak the Princess raised her head, damp red locks spilling into her eyes, and flushed. "I'll just go and get…" Ariel shook her head and lifted a hand in his direction, fingers flexing. "But I…" A pout formed on her lips, he sighed deeply closing his eyes. "You know I hate when you do that." Ariel grinned flexing her hand as he came forward. "OK… just take it slow. Ready?" Ariel nodded.

Moments later Basil had an armful of soapy soaking-wet Princess. Well he did until Ariel's tail tangled with his and they fell in a bubbly mess. Basil landed on his back with a muffled oath and Ariel ended up sprawled across his middle. Ariel shuffled above him, her whole body was shaking, and he thought she had seriously hurt her-self but when she rolled away her eyes were shut and she was smiling from ear to ear. The mouse detective was quiet watching her giggle silently and then slowly, very slowly he grinned too. A soft chuckle worked its way up his throat and out. The Princess's eyes opened at the sound, clear and blue, and fixed on him as she propped her-self up on an elbow. Basil gulped nervously as Ariel shuffled closer staring down at him with a soft smile, laying a small hand on his chest and hooking a slim leg over his.

"Um…" Basil prayed that his blush couldn't be seen through his fur at the very close proximity. He reached up, tucking a stray lock of hair away from her face. She leaned into the touch, eyes sliding shut. "You are the one who rescued me aren't you?" Ariel blinked and then slowly nodded. Basil snorted with another grin, "I _**knew**_ it!" The girl-mouse tilted her head slightly, "I had my suspicions but it was your eyes that gave you away, my dear." Ariel frowned, brows crinkling in confusion. Basil gave her a warm smirk, "Even- though they are crystal clear and blue, I don't see my-self in them. I see the sea, waves crashing against each-other." He paused, "I accept that you're a mermaid," Ariel's eyes widened in horror. "And will do my best to help you. But first you must tell me everything…Starting with your name." Ariel nibbled her lower lip, looking away and shook her head. "What's wrong?" The detective asked. Ariel sadly patted her throat, "You can't speak?" A nod. "Problematic. But not un-solvable. I trust you can write?" Another nod. He grinned up at her. "Excellent! We'll do it that way. Elementary, my little mer…err mouse?" Ariel grinned back and threw her-self at him, button-nose nuzzling into the thin fur at his neck, "A bit forward, don't you think?" Basil sputtered, a brand-new blush working up on his cheeks. Ariel didn't let go, pressing closer and tightening her hold. Basil had to wrap an arm around her shoulders to halt her wriggling. _**Could this morning get any worse?**_ He pondered, fingers idly wandering through the fur along Ariel's shoulders.

"**MR BASIL!**"

Basil froze and craned his head back meeting the thunderous gaze of his house-keeper. _**It just got worse.**_

* * *

**That's your lot for now, back to the land of work for me! (groan.)**

**If the ending of this chapter is too naughty I can always trim it up.**


End file.
